wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
How to improve your spell hit rating
This is a guide to improving your Spell hit rating. How to Improve Your Spell Hit Rating This is a quick guide to help you acquire the necessary spell hit rating to maximize your dps against level 80 raid bosses. With most dps caster classes, spell hit is the most valuable stat up to the hit cap. Without any gear, buffs or talents a level 80 caster requires 446 hit rating for spells to never miss against a level 83 boss (raid boss). With a 446 hit rating raid bosses will resist your spells 0% of the time unless they have special resistances against your school of magic, such as shadow. You have at your disposal a variety of means to achieve this 446 hit rating. Every spellcaster class can put points in talents that improve their hit rating. Examples of talents that increase hit rating are the mage's Precision or the moonkin's Balance of Power. At level 80 a 1% to spell hit is approximately equal to 26.23 hit rating. If you talent your character to have 3% to hit, your hit rating increases to 26.23 * 3% = 78.69. Subtracting 78.69 from 446 gives you 367.31. This is the hit rating that you will need to make up from other sources to ensure that your spells will never miss or be resisted by a level 83 raid boss. Sources of Spell Hit: 1. Gear - lots of level 80 heroic dungeon gear comes with additional spell hit. 2. Gems - socket these into your gear to add more spell hit. They come in different varieties: common, uncommon, rare, and epic. 2. Talent tree - putting your points in a talent that increases your ability to hit lets you choose gear with other stats to increase your damage, like spell power. For example, a warlock can put 3 points in suppression to gain 3% to hit. 3. Balance Druid - the balance druid has a buff, Improved Faerie Fire, which adds 3% to every raid member's hit (3% = 78.69 hit rating). Does not stack with a shadow priest's Misery. 4. Shadow Priest - when this class activates the raid-wide buff Misery, everyone gains 3% to hit. Does not stack with balance druid's Improved Faerie Fire. 5. Draenei - characters of this race give a 1% to hit buff to all party members. This ability does stack with Improved Faerie Fire and Misery but is not raid-wide. 6. Food - some foods such as Snapper Extreme and Worg Tartare will give you an additional 40 hit rating for 1 hour. Because 446 is the maximum hit rating a spellcaster needs for his or her spells to never miss, it is recommended that you do not add any more hit rating after the 446 cap. Adding more will not increase your damage against bosses and becomes a waste of resources better spent on other attributes. Instead focus on maximizing your spell power and haste. The only exception is if the boss has known resistances to your school of magic. If you are in a raid without a shadow priest/balance druid or there are no Draenei in your party, it may be advisable to make up for the lost hit rating through other means, such as gems or food buffs. It depends on the boss fight. If the fight is about killing level 82 adds with only some of your dps being directed at the raid boss, you may value hit rating less highly, as the hit rating required to not miss level 82 mobs is only 158. If you raid and only attack level 83 bosses, you need a 446 hit rating. If you are also casting on level 82 and below adds, your advised hit rating may be lower, which would allow you to stack more spellpower, to increase the damage you do to adds. You may ask yourself, is this boss fight about killing adds fast, or killing the boss fast? category:Guides